1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning apparatus and, more particularly, to a flexible cleaning mechanism that can be manipulated for insertion through a small opening and once inserted, it can be manipulated further into different forms and dimensions for cleaning.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional cleaning devices are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Reference is made to the following few exemplary U.S. patent Publications, including U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,017,222; 4,614,449; 4,502,176; 3,675,263; 3,205,527; 3,133,298; 2,653,334; 2,566,621; 2,170,740; 2,162,677; 824,994; 564,497; 344,267, Des 362,966. Regrettably, most prior art conventional cleaning devices suffer from obvious disadvantages in that they cannot be inserted through narrow or small openings of unusual or peculiar shaped containers, nor can they be used for cleaning odd shaped interior cavities and surfaces. Most conventional prior art cleaning devices include a brush that is comprised of bristles that are coupled to rigid or semi-rigid stem or handle of the cleaning device. Cleaning devices with narrow width brush heads and semi-rigid handles may be used for insertion through a narrow opening of a container, but once inserted, they cannot be easily manipulated or controlled further to conform and be used for cleaning unusual surfaces or cavities within the interior chamber of the container.
Other conventional method for cleaning an irregular shaped container (e.g., narrow opening, unusual surfaces or cavities within the interior of the container, etcetera) is to place water and detergent inside the container and swirl the soapy water within for cleaning. Others may also add small beads to the soapy water and when the container is swirled, the beads move and contact the interior surface of the container and through friction loosens the dirt residue. Another method is to use a simple cleaning rag, which is forcefully stuffed through the narrow opening to within the container for better cleaning. However, the cleaning rag cannot be directed to clean various odd shaped cavities or surfaces that may exist within the interior surface of the container.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current cleaning devices mentioned above, a need exists for a cleaning apparatus that would easily be inserted into a narrow opening of a container, and that would be controlled and manipulated external the container to modify or change the shape of the cleaning apparatus commensurate with the variations of the interior surface of the container for cleaning.